Fortune Cookies/Галерея
Скриншоты S1E16 Star Butterfly ready to fight.png S1E16 Star throwing a punch.png S1E16 Monsters falling backward.png S1E16 Star and Marco fighting monsters.png S1E16 Ludo observing the battle.png S1E16 Ludo 'you guys have, like, 200 pounds on her'.png S1E16 Star blasting Deer Beard in the pants.png S1E16 Ludo 'hit her with a rock or something'.png S1E16 Bearicorn attacking Star.png S1E16 Bearicorn throws a rock at Star.png S1E16 Ludo groaning nervously.png S1E16 Star jumps off two-headed monster.png S1E16 Star standing on a cactus.png S1E16 Star fires a magic blast.png S1E16 Magic blast bounces off a cactus.png S1E16 Magic blast arcs in the air.png S1E16 Giraffe monster hit by magic blast.png S1E16 Giraffe monster with a sore neck.png S1E16 Star surveying her work.png S1E16 Star 'told you I could do it'.png S1E16 Marco paying Star a dollar.png S1E16 Marco looking behind himself.png S1E16 Marco sees line of monsters.png S1E16 Marco 'double or nothing'.png S1E16 Star obliging Marco.png S1E16 Marco kicking Buff Frog.png S1E16 Line of monsters falls over.png S1E16 Ludo about to be squashed.png S1E16 Star and Marco victorious.png S1E16 Marco suggests Chinese food.png S1E16 Star excited about Chinese food.png S1E16 Ludo under Three-eyed Potato Baby.png S1E16 Ludo's frustrated moans.png S1E16 Ludo's castle exterior.png S1E16 Ludo 'you guys are useless!'.png S1E16 Monsters in the break room 1.png S1E16 Monsters in the break room 2.png S1E16 Ludo 'you're always screwing up'.png S1E16 Ludo smacks Bearicorn's paw.png S1E16 Three-eyed Potato Baby getting water.png S1E16 Star and Marco eating Chinese food.png S1E16 Star holding chopsticks.png S1E16 Star playing with her chopsticks.png S1E16 Plate of fortune cookies.png S1E16 Star stuffs her mouth with cookies.png S1E16 Star happily eating fortune cookies.png S1E16 Star 'I don't like the filling'.png S1E16 Marco explains fortune cookies.png S1E16 Marco 'magically predict the future'.png S1E16 Star 'no way!'.png S1E16 Marco reading his fortune.png S1E16 Star smiling 'how sweet'.png S1E16 Marco 'the cookies know all'.png S1E16 Star Butterfly enthralled.png S1E16 Star 'no, it can't be'.png S1E16 Star reading a fortune.png S1E16 Think positive and good fortune will come your way.png S1E16 Mrs. Liao walks by with stale cookies.png S1E16 Star jumping from the table.png S1E16 Mrs. Liao 'they're stale'.png S1E16 Star wants the stale cookies.png S1E16 Mrs. Liao 'you're a weird girl'.png S1E16 Marco fakes being impressed.png S1E16 Marco 'good luck did come your way'.png S1E16 Star loves fortune cookies.png S1E16 Marco staring at Star.png S1E16 Star unresponsive to Marco.png S1E16 Interviewees in castle waiting room.png S1E16 Ludo sitting behind a desk.png S1E16 Applicant 1 no job experience.png S1E16 Applicant 2 no weaknesses.png S1E16 Applicant 2 has a flimsy neck.png S1E16 Applicant 3 great under pressure.png S1E16 Applicant 3 acting nervous.png S1E16 Applicant 3 jumps out window.png S1E16 Applicant 4 over-friendly.png S1E16 Three-eyed Potato Baby applying for a job.png S1E16 Ludo 'you make absolutely no sense'.png S1E16 Applicant 5 stroking an animal.png S1E16 Applicant 6 too cute.png S1E16 Applicant 7 too slimy.png S1E16 Applicant 8 - Female Ludo.png S1E16 Ludo getting a headache.png S1E16 Glass of Mewnian swamp water.png S1E16 Toffee gives swamp water to Ludo.png S1E16 Ludo meets Toffee.png S1E16 Toffee 'do you drink from the bottle?'.png S1E16 Ludo accepts swamp water.png S1E16 Toffee 'tell me about it'.png S1E16 Ludo 'trying to steal a wand'.png S1E16 Ludo drinking swamp water.png S1E16 Ludo throws the glass away.png S1E16 Ludo raising his seat.png S1E16 Ludo 'where did you come from?'.png S1E16 Toffee smooth-talking Ludo.png S1E16 Ludo 'excellent!'.png S1E16 Bearicorn clapping; Buff Frog confused.png S1E16 Ludo shaking Toffee's hand.png S1E16 Ludo snaps out of his trance.png S1E16 Ludo 'did anyone catch his name?'.png S1E16 Ludo reading Toffee's card.png S1E16 Toffee's black card.png S1E16 Ludo impressed with Toffee.png S1E16 Diaz Household exterior midday.png S1E16 Star worships the fortune cookies.png S1E16 Star 'bestow your sugary prophecies'.png S1E16 Marco worried about Star.png S1E16 Marco confesses his trick.png S1E16 Star talking about snow globes.png S1E16 Star 'they're the work of dark wizards'.png S1E16 Marco 'they're just vague'.png S1E16 Star breaks a cookie.png S1E16 Star reading a fortune cookie.png S1E16 Star flicks a fortune.png S1E16 Star waits for her unexpected visitor.png S1E16 Marco opens the front door.png S1E16 Ferguson arrives.png S1E16 Star says hello to Ferguson.png S1E16 Marco 'Star thinks fortune cookies are magical'.png S1E16 Ferguson 'cookies ARE magical'.png S1E16 Ferguson 'I met my spirit animal'.png S1E16 Ferguson 'it was a wolf'.png S1E16 Star 'suddenly a non-believer'.png S1E16 Star opens another fortune cookie.png S1E16 Reach for the stars and achieve your dream.png S1E16 Star blasts the ceiling.png S1E16 Magic blast almost hits Buff Frog.png S1E16 Marco pushes Star out of the way.png S1E16 Buff Frog looks through roof hole.png S1E16 Star 'dreamed of having a skylight'.png S1E16 Star 'best decision I ever made'.png S1E16 Marco covered in soot.png S1E16 Star opens yet another cookie.png S1E16 Star helps Marco up.png S1E16 Ludo shows Toffee the break room.png S1E16 Ludo's monsters dance-battle.png S1E16 Frill-neck monster dance-battling.png S1E16 Two-headed monster dance-battling.png S1E16 Frill-neck and two-headed monsters compete.png S1E16 Fly monster putting a 'KICK ME' sign.png S1E16 Lizard monster kicks frill-neck monster.png S1E16 Frill-neck monster bumps into other monsters.png S1E16 Bearicorn shoving frill-neck monster.png S1E16 Frill-neck monster bumps into Deer Beard.png S1E16 Warthog monster elbow drop.png S1E16 Ludo 'guess I'm doomed, huh?'.png S1E16 Ludo 'be honest, I can handle it'.png S1E16 Buff Frog saluting to Ludo.png S1E16 Buff Frog gives his report.png S1E16 Ludo chastising Buff Frog.png S1E16 Ludo 'give it to me straight'.png S1E16 Ludo, Buff Frog, and Toffee watching.png S1E16 Warthog monster punching.png S1E16 Warthog monster gets his fist stuck.png S1E16 Toffee 'maybe we can do something'.png S1E16 Toffee thinking.png S1E16 Buff Frog pushing Ludo aside.png S1E16 Buff Frog 'you sure you trust him?'.png S1E16 Ludo completely trusts Toffee.png S1E16 Potato Baby stuck on two-headed monster.png S1E16 Star and Marco walking through Echo Creek.png S1E16 Marco 'food can't predict the future!'.png S1E16 Star explains Mewnian calzones.png S1E16 Castle serf eating a calzone.png S1E16 Calzone predicts castle serf's death.png S1E16 Star and Marco enter restaurant alley.png S1E16 Boombox.png S1E16 Frill-neck and two-head in disguise.png S1E16 Star 'what are they doing?'.png S1E16 Marco 'one of them's about to get served'.png S1E16 Fly monster sneaks up on Star.png S1E16 Fly monster swapping Star's cookie.png S1E16 Star watching the breakdance.png S1E16 Toffee pets fly monster's head.png S1E16 Star opens her last cookie.png S1E16 Star about to read her last fortune.png S1E16 Monsters come out of hiding.png S1E16 Frill-neck and two-head reveal themselves.png S1E16 Bearicorn appears under boombox.png S1E16 Marco about to fight.png S1E16 Star holding Marco back.png S1E16 Love is always the answer.png S1E16 Toffee narrowing his eyes.png S1E16 Marco 'not in this case!'.png S1E16 Star 'it's not the will of the cookie'.png S1E16 Big Chicken attacks Marco.png S1E16 Monsters chasing Marco.png S1E16 Star unsure of what to do.png S1E16 Star about to hug the monsters.png S1E16 Star hugging Deer Beard.png S1E16 Deer Beard returns Star's hug.png S1E16 Ludo seeing the wand.png S1E16 Star's wand behind Deer Beard's back.png S1E16 Ludo 'I can totally grab it'.png S1E16 Toffee holding Ludo back.png S1E16 Ludo and Toffee observing.png S1E16 Marco kicking Big Chicken.png S1E16 Marco catches an egg.png S1E16 Marco throws egg in Buff Frog's face.png S1E16 Bearicorn shoving Marco.png S1E16 Potato Baby and Deer Beard catch Marco.png S1E16 Marco stomps on Potato Baby's foot.png S1E16 Marco tossing Deer Beard.png S1E16 Marco split-kicks two-headed monster.png S1E16 Marco karate chops giraffe's neck.png S1E16 Marco asking for Star's help.png S1E16 Star tells Marco not to fight.png S1E16 Deer Beard throws Marco in a dumpster.png S1E16 Bearicorn drills the dumpster shut.png S1E16 Star hugging more monsters.png S1E16 Monsters crowding around Star.png S1E16 Ludo 'it's actually working'.png S1E16 Ludo stroking Toffee's sleeve.png S1E16 Star hugging two-headed monster.png S1E16 Ludo shoving past monsters.png S1E16 Monsters approaching Star.png S1E16 Toffee about to get the wand.png S1E16 Toffee reaches out for the wand.png S1E16 Two-headed monster stops Ludo.png S1E16 Ludo 'you idiots are screwing up the plan!'.png S1E16 Star confused 'plan?'.png S1E16 Two-headed monster about to confess.png S1E16 Two-headed monster confessing.png S1E16 Two-headed monster 'me too'.png S1E16 Star very confused.png S1E16 Two-headed monster explains it all.png S1E16 Two-headed monster 'it was all a trap'.png S1E16 Ludo speechless.png S1E16 We hope this isn't a deal breaker.png S1E16 Dumpster crashes into Ludo and monster.png S1E16 Marco pokes out of the dumpster.png S1E16 Star 'love is never the answer'.png S1E16 Marco 'I wanted to say it'.png S1E16 Star casting Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast.png S1E16 Monsters about to get blasted.png S1E16 Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast.png S1E16 Monsters blown away by mushroom blast.png S1E16 Toffee observes Star's magic.png S1E16 Toffee smirking.png S1E16 Magic mushroom cloud in the alley.png S1E16 Monsters covered in mushrooms.png S1E16 Ludo shoves Bearicorn into the portal.png S1E16 Ludo 'welcome to my life'.png S1E16 Toffee looking back at Star.png S1E16 Star 'I should've listened to you'.png S1E16 Star 'you know better than a dessert'.png S1E16 Marco 'I shouldn't have messed with you'.png S1E16 Mrs. Liao appears with more stale cookies.png S1E16 Mrs. Liao offers more stale cookies.png S1E16 Star 'who could say no to that?'.png S1E16 Mrs. Liao gives Star another box of cookies.png S1E16 Star with more fortune cookies.png S1E16 Marco weirded out.png S1E16 Star 'they're still real cookies'.png S1E16 Marco breaks cookies with Star.png S1E16 Star and Marco read a fortune.png S1E16 A great evil has been unleashed.png S1E16 Star and Marco 'ooooh'.png S1E16 Star throws the fortune away.png S1E16 Toffee toasting with Ludo.png S1E16 Ludo 'the closest we've ever come'.png S1E16 Ludo 'that girl always gets the best of me'.png S1E16 View of King and Queen Butterfly's castle.png S1E16 Ludo imagines owning the wand.png S1E16 Toffee stares into the distance.png Концепт-арты Fortune Cookies concept 1.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 2.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 3.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 4.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 5.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 6.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 7.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 9.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 10.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 8.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 12.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 13.jpg Fortune Cookies background - Chinese restaurant.png Fortune Cookies background - Echo Creek street sunset.png Fortune Cookies background - Echo Creek alley sunset.png Fortune Cookies background - Echo Creek alley sunset 2.png Fortune Cookies background - Echo Creek alley sunset 3.png Fortune Cookies background - Mewni royal palace night.png Постеры FC evonfreeman.jpg|Оффициальный постер от Эвана Фримена en:Fortune Cookies/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона